


【海赫】春の夢 01

by MoKira_EverLasting



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom, haeeun, 海赫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoKira_EverLasting/pseuds/MoKira_EverLasting
Summary: *性转赫预警*内心还是男孩子*PWP🚗





	【海赫】春の夢 01

**Author's Note:**

> *性转赫预警
> 
> *内心还是男孩子
> 
> *PWP🚗

01

 

“所以说...赫宰现在是女孩子...？”李东海跪坐在床上望着用被子将自己裹成了一团的人。

 

“......至少生理上的确是这样......”李赫宰绝望的叹气声从被子中闷闷地传出来。现在他一个人搬出来住，家里全都是男孩子的衣物，想要找到女生用的bra简直是异想天开。身体变成了女孩子的他没有什么勇气不穿内衣就直接套外衣，便只好把自己缩在被子里当作是暂时的逃避现实。

 

半天没听到李东海的回应，李赫宰原本是抱膝坐着将脸深深地埋下去的姿势，不禁疑惑地抬头，却发现李东海的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己，眼中闪烁着异样的光芒。

 

“东海...？”

 

李东海有些尴尬地轻咳一声，脸颊染上了可疑的红晕，小声嘟囔了一句什么。

 

“你说什么？”李赫宰歪头。

 

“......想看。”

 

“？”

 

“想看赫宰的身体......身为女孩子的..赫宰的样子......很想看......”李东海放大了音量。刚刚他睁开眼睛的时候只是草草看到了胸部的风景，但是下一秒李赫宰便滚到了被子里把自己裹得严严实实。在发现自己的爱人一夜之间突然换了个性别的惊诧之余，他的好奇心也被完全地勾起，想知道被上天赐予了完美男儿身的幸运儿又会被赋予怎样美妙的女性躯体。

 

李赫宰几乎是毫不犹豫地拒绝：“不可以。”

 

他的脸皮这么薄，现在更是恨不得找个地缝钻进去，怎么可能会在这么窘迫的情况下让李东海如愿以偿。

 

“赫宰~”李东海正正地跪坐着，后背挺得笔直，一边讨好般地呼唤着爱人的名字，双手一边试探着摸向被角。

 

李赫宰眼疾手快地从被子里伸出胳膊轻轻拍掉李东海的手，然后又飞快地缩回去。

 

“赫宰...我们赫宰最好了...让我看一下嘛......”李东海眨巴眨巴眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛里满满地都是在诉说其主人的一腔真诚与恳切。

 

李赫宰迟疑了一秒，还是坚定地摇了摇头。

 

不可以，做人不可以这么没有原则。自己对李东海是有防御功能的。

 

见百般恳求无果，李东海决定一如既往地采用最直接也是最有效的方式来达到自己的目的——将李赫宰压回床上，钳住他的下颌狠狠地吻上去，直到后者被吻到羞得不行也没了力气为止。

 

——亲一顿就能治住李赫宰。这一点几乎已经成为了SUPER JUNIOR内部的共识。

 

“唔..唔唔...”李赫宰是压不过李东海的力气的，更何况好像身体变成了女孩子之后自己的力气也随之变得更小。从李东海的舌尖触碰到自己的舌尖引起了无意识又熟悉的颤栗开始，他便知道这个早晨是逃不过被李东海看光的结局了。

 

吻毕，李赫宰瘫软在床上急促地呼吸着，李东海转而吻了吻他的眉心，在他的耳畔低语道：“赫，让我看看你，好不好？”

 

他的声线虽然不算低，低音却是同样的杀伤力十足。

 

李赫宰咬住下唇认命般地闭上眼睛偏过头，原本紧紧抓住被子一角的手也缓缓松开。

 

“真乖。”李东海露出一抹笑容，一点一点地掀开了盖在李赫宰身上的遮蔽物。

 

造物主其实是公平的，又是不公平的。

 

对于美的事物，无论其形态如何更改，本质上永远都是美丽的。这很公平。

 

然而不公平的是，美的事物的任何一种形态都是美丽的。

 

在没有发生这个小小的意外之前，李赫宰作为男孩子的身材绝对是没话说的。宽肩细腰翘臀和那双修长笔直的腿，肌理分明的胸腹肌与优越的人鱼线，又有细腻的冷白皮相佐，从粉丝到健身教练无不称赞。

 

即便是现在生理性别转换成了女孩子，他的身材依然可以称之为完美。

 

肤色似乎更为雪白，肩部要比原先窄了几分，线条分明的锁骨宛如蝶翼。胸部的形状浑圆坚挺，其上点缀着淡粉色的小巧乳晕与粉红色的蓓蕾。腰部倒是没有什么太大的变化——毕竟李赫宰原本的腰围也足以在女孩子中占尽优势——只是线条更为弯曲，将髋骨显得更为突出了些，倒也符合女孩子的身体曲线。

 

他的手臂与双腿依然纤长，大腿因羞涩而紧紧地并拢在一起，反而让那片最为神秘而性感的三角区得以凸显。

 

——因为昨天晚上两个人折腾到了很晚，匆匆地洗完澡做过清理之后便相拥而眠了，因此无论是李东海还是李赫宰，现在都是全身没有穿任何衣服的状态。

 

羞耻于赤裸裸地被人注视，而李东海的视线又是那样火热，李赫宰难堪地捂住脸，耳垂已经羞得通红，就连颈子都渗入了淡淡的粉色。

 

眼前的景色实在是太过诱人，李东海的呼吸蓦地急促起来，而他赤条条的身体也忠实地反映出了他现在的情况。

 

——他想要李赫宰。

 

——他想爱抚过这具躯体的每一处。

 

——他想把李赫宰弄得乱七八糟。

 

TBC.


End file.
